vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
139103-enemies-reset-to-full-hp-all-time-i-am-pretty-tired-of-it
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As another vet player, I can agree with this BUT srsly why be a douche to someone who just clearly didn't know. There's a ton of new people coming in and you can't expect them all to be pro's. Simple guidance would go a long way to making the game better and stop the pointless threads. The more they know the less they post. | |} ---- Come on, there's no need for that. Combat in this game could be explained better. I've come across lots of new players who don't know about moments of opportunity, for example. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- But it's not a bug. That's been around for a long time, meant to prevent people from cheesing the game. | |} ---- Actually, Stalker IS a tank. Mobs reset if you use stealth, stealth is a combat drop. Mobs reset if you pull them too far, leaving range is a combat drop. The devs have nothing to fix. This is your issue, not the games. The problem is, it only seems to be happening to you. If it was a big problem, it would happen to all of us but that has never, not once, not in the entire year and a bit it's been out, happened to me. The only time I drop combat is when I leave aggro range or stealth. I've never had a mob reset for no reason. Edited October 8, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- ---- Let's be fair here, if you're completely new to this stuff, isn't it completely reasonable to think that vanishing mid-combat to sneak attack the enemy is a valid option for a stalker? Edited October 8, 2015 by Katia Managan | |} ---- As others have mentioned thats how stealth works in a lot of other games too. Actually i think that Wildstar does it better...in WoW and SWTOR while in combat if you pop your stealth ability like vanish the mobs will stand there for a split second then warp back to their starting point at like 1000% movement speed and not take any damage (evade bug). In WS i believe most mobs will look around a bit before walking back to their starting point. Edited October 8, 2015 by wildstarnewbie | |} ---- Actually they do. Stealthing doesn't need to be fixed, that's a common mechanic for many games, and not unusual. However pathing bugs can and do need to be fixed because those are terrain errors. If you run into a pathing bug that resets mobs, report the exact location and what is happening. | |} ---- Yes, because when King Honeygrave would reset, it was because the whole raid consisted of bad players. If only we made sure to stand right on top of it and kill it. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, because that's what this whole thread is about, right? nothing to do with random monsters resetting or the guy using stealth mid-fight and having them reset, no, none of that!... /facepalm | |} ---- No it's not new to MMOs, it's very old. Newer MMOs don't do that, it's a horrible idea to have a stealth based class that can't use its class mechanics to their full potential in most combat situations. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes, they'll track you if you just stealth, but if you manage to get away from them long enough (not far enough, just long enough) they'll also reset. Had this happen to me several times when fighting the Enlightened in the defile. He has a cast of several seconds that put an AOE around him. If I stealth just as he starts that cast he will reset if I just stay stealthed right at the edge. I have to break out of stealth to keep him from resetting. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----